


The 100 the festival

by jacob_denness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror, Multi, Secret Slasha, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacob_denness/pseuds/jacob_denness
Summary: The internet calls the yearly one night event that is known only as the festival the ultimate Halloween experience but when Clarke, Bellamy and the others get platinum passes to the festival they’ll discover more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is a bellarke fic and you will definitely see things happen with them but this is more of a group thing so you will more see the group experiencing scary Halloween stuff. Also this is a slasher kind of thing so fair warning side characters will be dying also there are going to be twists and turns so please read to the end.
> 
> As always please review I would love to hear what people think of everything

Clarke

Turning her ticket over and over in her hands Clarke stud outside the entrance in the wire fencing that circled around the festival which had a sign at the side of it that clearly said for platinum ticket holders. Biting her tong trying to calm her nerves Clarke looked around at the various people crowding around her, she watched as they moved away from the parking area and filed over to the various entrances that led in to the festival wondering if any of them had tickets like hers.

‘You OK,’ a voice asked suddenly from behind Clarke making her jump.

Turning quickly she saw a dark haired, slim, olive skinned girl standing behind her with a pale skinned guy with longish dark straight hair. ‘I’m fine,’ Clarke said automatically with rehearsed speed, she could tell the girl didn’t believe her but it didn’t really matter.

‘I’m Raven,’ the girl pressed smiling a reassuring kind of smile ‘and this is Finn,’ she added gesturing at the guy next to her who Clarke assumed was Raven’s boyfriend.

‘I’m Clarke,’ Clarke nodded sighing slightly as she spoke trying her best to smile, deciding to go with this.

‘Nice to meet you Clarke,’ Raven nodded back still smiling that reassuring smile, Raven must be a real people person Clarke observed as she looked from Raven to Finn who was currently fiddling with his phone and then back again. ‘Do you have a platinum ticket as well Clarke,’ Raven asked gesturing at the ticket in Clarke’s hand ‘I only ask, because if you did, I’d understand why you’d be a bit scared to go in.’

‘Is it that obvious,’ Clarke smiled trying her best not to giggle; it was really rather ridiculous that this was actually happening. It was really obvious what this Raven girl was working up to offering, but then again this was the sort of thing she had been hoping for so Clarke didn’t say anything else she just sent Raven a hopeful smile instead.

‘Well kind of,’ Raven said actually giggling slightly herself ‘but in your defence this festival is serious business and we all just signed up for the most expensive experience they offer so I think anyone would be at least a little nervous.’

‘It’s nice of you to say that,’ Clarke responded ‘but neither of you look as nervous as I feel.’

Raven paused briefly here to look at Finn who still seemed more interested in whatever he was doing on his phone frowning she turned back to Clarke ‘believe me I’m plenty nervous. I mean,’ she added ‘”the festival” as they call it is supposed to be the ultimate Halloween experience, this is the kind of place were the people who work here go out of their way to scare you as much as possible and there professionals so they know how to do it.’

‘Yeah,’ Clarke added joining in with Raven ‘and that’s before you even get to all the attractions they have here, you know I heard this place has professional Hollywood set design people make up all the haunted house type stuff they have here.’

‘I’ve heard that,’ Raven nodded ‘and that’s all before we even get in to all the scary stories people tell on the internet about the festival, which is why I wouldn’t want to go in there alone, so do you want to go in with us Clarke?’

‘Are you sure that’s Ok,’ Clarke asked looking from Raven to Finn and then back faking surprise not wanting to just jump on this offer right away ‘I mean you don’t even know me.’

‘It’s fine,’ Finn said looking up briefly from his phone but then looking right back down at it ‘more the merrier I say.’

‘Yeah,’ Raven said grabbing hold of Clarke’s arm and pulling her towards the platinum ticket entrance ‘and yeah we might not know you but you could say the same thing and besides I’d like to think I’m a pretty good judge of character and you seem like the kind of person I’d like to spend some time with.’

‘Ok then,’ Clarke smiled nodding as she spoke ‘shall we go in then,’ she added gesturing at the entrance with her head.

‘Yeah, let’s,’ Raven agreed moving forward ushering both Clarke and Finn forward ahead of her but just as they were about to walk under the entranceway that was shaped to look like a pair of spooky gates she stopped seemingly distracted by something.

Finn kept moving forwards into the entrance for platinum ticket holders but sensing Raven had stopped Clarke turned back around, ‘something wrong,’ she asked concerned something might be a miss.

‘I’m fine,’ Raven smiled reassuringly turning to face Clarke ‘it’s just look at him,’ she continued turning back around and pointing at the stranger that was now standing a short distance away from the platinum ticket entrance. The stranger looked rather intimidating dressed in pristine textured white robes and with a helmet made up of copper triangles covering their face, ‘did you see that guy walk up,’ Raven asked looking back at Clarke.

‘No,’ Clarke shrugged trying not to come across as too scared ‘but that’s probably the point, I bet whoever that is works for the festival and their there to give us a bit of a scare before we go in.’

‘That makes sense,’ Raven said looking back at the stranger waving a half-hearted wave as she did so and then turning back to face Clarke. ‘Come on lets go,’ she sighed moving forward ‘we should catch up with Finn.’ Clarke did as Raven said moving with her as she directed both of them forwards but she did steal a glance at the stranger as she did so who was now walking slowly towards the platinum ticket entrance now, this was all going to be really something she thought.

Raven

After they had all had their tickets stamped which actually entailed signing a release apparently the stuff in the festival was that serious and they had been handed Platinum passes to wear round the neck while they were in the festival they were all directed to a waiting area similar to the sort where you’d wait for a roller-coaster. Once inside the hut like building the three of them were directed to one of several cues by a bearded man wearing rather raged looking clothes which led to a set of tracks that led out of the hut. Clearly the festival started with some kind of rollercoaster ride for Platinum pass holders.

‘Well what do you think,’ Raven asked looking around at the waiting area which was decorated with all kinds of fake cob webs and spiders, she was mostly directing the question to Finn as a pose to Clarke but she doubted he’d respond to it.

‘Well they’ve certainly got the creep factor down I think,’ Clarke said giving a clearly anxious giggle as she spoke answering the question.

‘Well that’s true,’ Raven nodded smiling at Clarke but eyeing Finn as she spoke, he was still playing on his phone which was really annoying. She tried her best to find things for them to do as a couple and he would always agree to do them with her but recently he’d inevitably be on his phone while they did them which was no small source of annoyance for Raven. However as it turned out that wasn’t going to be a problem this time because as she eyed Finn the bearded man who had led them to this cue appeared in front of Finn looking at him expectantly holding out a black plastic tray.

‘What,’ Finn asked in a rather confrontational tone looking up from his phone at the man.

‘No phones or recording devices go in to the festival with platinum pass holders,’ the man said in a straight even voice clearly unfazed by Finn’s aggressive tone.

‘Why do I have to give up my phone,’ Finn asked pushing back still being really aggressive.

‘The platinum pass experience is confidential for legal and promotional reasons,’ the man responded still speaking in that same neutral tone.

Finn opened his mouth to speak clearly prepared to push this point further put the sudden appearance of a pail skinned hand placing a phone in the tray cut him short, impressed by Clarke’s thinking Raven quickly pulled out her own phone and placed it in the tray as well hoping this would stop Finn from starting anything. Thankfully this is what happened because seeing this and realising he didn’t really have much arguing position now he begrudgingly put his phone in the tray letting the man take it away with the promise he would get it back.

‘You know if not for you two I probably wouldn’t have had to do that,’ Finn said turning on Raven and Clarke now ‘he would have let me keep my phone I know he would have.’

‘I don’t think he would have,’ Raven sighed feeling embarrassed now, Finn was doing this in front of Clarke a girl she was trying to make friends with plus there were two other people in the cue they were in not to mention the people in the cue next to theirs. So Raven really wished he wasn’t doing this but sadly Finn took not having things go his own way a bit too seriously these days and sadly that did lead to this kind of situation a lot.

‘Yes he would have,’ Finn hissed ‘and besides why should I have to give them my phone anyway, I need my phone.’

‘Seriously dood,’ a male voice cut in now ‘you’ll get your phone back, what’s the big deal’

Turning Raven saw a dark skinned dark messy haired man in the cue next to there’s looking over at what was going on, ‘who asked you,’ Finn spat back causing Raven to look back around feeling embarrassed again.

‘Well if you don’t want other people to get involved when you go off on one maybe try speaking a little less loudly,’ the man countered clearly prepared for a fight.

Never one to back down Finn opened his mouth ready to start something with this guy but once again he was cut short by Clarke. She had been staying out of Raven and Finn’s argument until now clearly being made uncomfortable by it but as it turned out to Raven’s surprise she knew this guy in the other cue.

‘Bellamy,’ Clarke said sounding shocked a slight smile spreading across her face ‘that you?’

‘Princess,’ the man who was apparently called Bellamy smiled back turning to look at Clarke now completely forgetting about Finn ‘it’s been years.’

‘Yeah, it has,’ Clarke nodded actually giggling ‘you look good though.’

‘So do you,’ Bellamy said still smiling brightly. 

Raven wasn’t sure exactly what the history was between Clarke and Bellamy but she could tell it was a positive one which was why she sent Finn a glaring look when he opened his mouth to cut in. He would normally be up for pushing anything but Finn was cable of recognising when Raven was being serious like she was being now so he closed his mouth again, begrudgingly staying quiet.

However Clarke and Bellamy didn’t get much chance to talk about anything because just then there was a loud clapping sound which drew everyone in the room’s attention. Turning Raven saw a rather old frail looking man standing on the other side of the tracks wearing a suit that in comparison to the bearded man’s clothes was pristine ‘greetings travellers,’ he began rather theatrically. ‘My name is Dante Wallace and I am here to introduce you to the festival,’ as Dante said this a series of cars moved along the track in front of the cues and stopped in front of all of them, this made Raven smile they really had the timing down.

‘You are about to go on a journey that none of you will ever forget,’ Dante continued ‘the experience in front of you will lead you to discover your self’s in a way few ever do.’ With that Dante gestured for the bearded man to start ushering people into the cars smiling I rather evil kind of smile as he did. Raven paid it no mind though moving as the bearded man directed there cue, the car in front of them had a maximum of six seats so Raven ended up in the front with Clarke and with Finn sitting behind them in the middle, the other two in there cue an older looking woman and a guy who looked Raven’s age sat at the back of the car.

Raven would have sat with Finn but she was annoyed with him right now for embarrassing her earlier and besides she wanted to ask Clarke about Bellamy. ‘So tell,’ she whispered gesturing at Bellamy who was getting in the back of the car in front of them and was obviously stealing glances at Clarke ‘what exactly is the history there.’

‘Well,’ Clarke began whispering as well visibly blushing ‘we were friends when we were teenagers but we sort of lost touch when I went to college.’

‘That can’t believe that’s everything,’ Raven said trying not to giggle, she was sure there was a story here worth hearing. Clarke didn’t get a chance to expand on it though because just then Dante cleared his throat signalling he was going to start talking again.

‘We will always be watching travellers,’ he said pointing at cameras attached to the walls poking through the cobwebs ‘so if at any point if any of you want to end your journey through the darkness all you need to do is ask. But remember,’ he continued looking down at all of them now putting emphasis on his words ‘for those of you who make it all the way through to night there is a prize unlike any other waiting for you, one that will be forever denied to you if you fail on this journey.’

This statement sparked a few cheers and shouts of bring it on from people which was seemingly what Dante had been looking for because he nodded to the bearded man to begin. ‘What does that mean,’ Clarke asked as Raven watched the bearded man walkover to a control panel which she assumed must control whatever ride they had all just bordered.

‘According to the promotion for the festival any Platinum pass holder that makes it all the way through the night gets a special prize of some kind,’ Raven said turning back around to face Clarke.

‘Yeah,’ Finn added joining in ‘they won’t tell you what it is but they make a real big deal of it in the advertising, didn’t you hear about it when you got your ticket.’

Clarke gave a frustrated little sigh in response to this clearly embarrassed ‘I didn’t actually get my ticket to the festival myself it was a gift.’ Raven could guess what that meant considering she had won hers and Finn’s tickets, Clarke must come from money and that wasn’t exactly something anyone wanted to advertise. She was about to send Finn a look to stop him from probing any further but a voice from behind them thankfully distracted all of them from Clarke’s little admission.

‘I’ve heard,’ the voice said ‘that like only like eight or nine guys have ever made it all the way through.’ 

Turning Raven saw the voice was coming from the guy who was sitting in the back, ‘really,’ she smiled she had already heard this but she was curious to see what this guy knew. He was something of a looker with smooth dark skin and dark hair cut really short so not the worse person to chat with for a moment. She didn’t have a chance though because just then the cars came to life and started moving forward slowly, ‘no matter,’ Raven called turning back around to face forwards ‘I’m Raven by the way though.’

‘Miles,’ the guy called back ‘but call me Shaw, and this is Dyoza,’ he added indicating the woman he was with.

Raven was about to introduce Clarke and Finn but just as she was about to say this she noticed the wight robed copper helmeted individual from earlier was now standing at the front of one of the cues. Seemingly thrown off by this individual the bearded man walked over to them ‘can I help you,’ he asked ‘because I can see you don’t have a platinum pass.’

What happened next happened very quickly, just as the cars picked up a bit of speed the wight robed individual pulled what looked like a knife out of there robes and started seemingly stabbing the bearded man. A few people screamed such as Clarke and a few people cheered like Finn behind her but what really drew Raven’s attention was Dante’s yell.

Turning in her seat as the cars moved out of the room she watched as he started to run away screaming behind him as he went that this is real. But was it real Raven thought as they all moved in to darkness, it could all just be part of the festival, part of the show these people were putting on for all of them.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first thank you for the attention people paid my last chapter.
> 
> Now this chapter is longer than the first and there all going to get steadily longer as new characters are introduced so I hope that’s something to look forward to. Also as I said this fic is meant to be about the group as well as bellarke so you’re going to see multiple perspectives in this chapter and moving forward.
> 
> If anyone has a request of a perspective they’d like to feel free to ask by the way and I will try to factor it in.

Bellamy

Bellamy turned instinctively when he heard Clarke scream behind him, not really paying much attention to any of the other screams and cheers he heard as well. Twisting in his seat pulling against the belt he had needed to buckle around his waist and pushing against the bar that had come down in front of him and Murphy the guy he had ended up sitting with, he managed it but only as the cars left the waiting area and they all moved in to darkness.

‘Clarke,’ Bellamy tried to call through the darkness but because of the roaring of the roller-coaster they were on she couldn’t hear him. Thankfully though he could see that the girl she was with was trying to calm her down so Bellamy turned back around, it wasn’t like he could do anything any way.

‘That was amazing,’ Murphy said as Bellamy did this, seemingly really impressed by something.

‘What was,’ Bellamy asked curious moving to look over at Murphy as the roller coaster passed by a series of grotesque animatronics. He had only just met this guy like five minutes ago when he and Octavia had been directed to different cues but from the brief conversation they had so far had Murphy seemed like an alright guy.

‘Didn’t you see what they just did,’ Murphy laughed turning to face Bellamy.

‘No, what did they do,’ Bellamy answered honestly, when the roller coaster had started moving he had been concentrating on checking Octavia was good who he could still see in the car in front of theirs and stealing glances at Clarke.

‘Well,’ Murphy began seemingly unfazed as the rollercoaster started to make rapid side to side movements ‘they made it look like that guy with the beard got stabbed by some psycho and they even had that Danta guy scream it was real.’

It was clear from Murphy’s expression whatever he had seen happen he was convinced it was a trick but Bellamy didn’t have time to address this though because just then there was a massive metallic sifting sound which drew both their attention. Looking in front of them they saw the roller coaster had actually reached a series of forks in the track which were somehow breaking each of the cars away from the others off on to their own set of tracks. ‘Octavia,’ Bellamy called acting on instinct again as his sisters car was broken away and sent off on its own which included going under some kind of water fall but she was already gone.

‘O my god, I can’t believe this, this is wicked,’ Murphy said cheering along with a guy in front of them who Bellamy recalled hearing was called Atom as the car they were in broke away itself and started moving upwards. Ignoring Murphy and this Atom guy Bellamy looked to the side of the car and down and was just able to see Clarke’s car as it broke away on its track and moved out of the structure the first part of the roller coaster was in. Bellamy couldn’t see much but she seemed OK so he leaned back in his seat and tried to relax, he had always been a control freak ever since he was young but he was out of control right now and he needed to except that.

After that there were a few minutes of their car continuing to climb in which time a few things like skeletons and stuff came out to spark a few jump scares but then the car came out the top of the structure they had started in and began moving along a track that went over the whole festival. Being out in the cold night air was a welcome moment of peace so Bellamy took a moment to let the cold air bite into him but then he got back to business turning his attention back to what was going on around him. Looking down Bellamy got a great view of the festival and saw all kinds of creepy and scary looking stuff going on bellow them, there were numerous people walking around dressed like all kinds of nightmare creatures plus the festivals structures looked rather creepy themselves.

The festival was a temporary kind of thing, as in it moved, each year it would be in a different part of the country, normally somewhere sort of isolated or something like that to add to the creep factor at least that was what Bellamy had been told. However because everything was about one night, Halloween night, that meant they had a lot of time to move things from place to place and get things ready which intern meant things could get big. Like with the building the roller coaster they were on had started off in, it was a temporary structure but it was big, with a lot of stuff inside and that was the case with a lot of the festivals structures.

‘You know when I was given this ticket I had no idea what was instore,’ Murphy laughed now as the car passed by a spooky light house style ride commanding Bellamy’s attention.

‘Given,’ Bellamy questioned curious about that little admission of Murphy’s.

‘Well,’ Murphy said grinning at Bellamy ‘I won this ticket in a high stakes poker game, this guy had to find some way to pay his debt and giving me this ticket was how he did it.’

‘Didn’t they tell you about the festival,’ Bellamy asked his interest really peeked now, if Murphy knew nothing about the festival it would probably mean things would be quite something for him.

‘He said that this was serious stuff,’ Murphy shrugged ‘but that was more or less it, I’m a reasonable guy this was a way to pay what he owed so that’s all I really cared to know.’

‘Well Murphy,’ Bellamy said grinning slightly now, wondering what exactly Murphy was in too ‘from what I know the festival is certainly serious, everything these people do is all about going big for one night.’ Bellamy was going to expand on this and really tell Murphy about all the things he’d bet he’d love to hear about however before he could do this a sudden drop in the tracks forced the words out of his mouth and he only yelled as the car went straight down right through blasts of flame that were blowing scarily close to them.

Clarke

Clarke continued to scream as the car broke away on its own track in spite of Raven’s words that it must be fake that what they had just seen wasn’t real. In truth she did hear Raven but the nature of the ride with its darkness and jump scares didn’t help plus Finn was yelling at her to stop screaming which just made her want to scream more. Clarke only stopped screaming when their car moved out of the building they had started in and came to an abrupt stop, the lights of the festival signalling calm for her.

She didn’t stop panicking though, before the ride had come to a complete stop she had her self-unbuckled and out of her seat. This wasn’t a good idea though so Clarke abruptly fell over and ended up face down in the dirt next to the ride were she elected to stay, deciding to wait for Raven or whoever to come and help. Which was what happened, Clarke heard the sound of rushing feet and then felt a pair of hands gently touching her back ‘you OK Clarke,’ Raven asked in a soft voice.

‘No,’ Clarke grumbled remaining where she was, staring down at the dirt deciding to wait a bit before she got up.

‘O come on,’ Finn snapped ‘grow up, that was obviously fake, you barely saw anything I bet you that ass hole with the beard is just fine, there messing with us, that’s it.’

Clarke was going to respond to that but a new voice that was proceeded by a smacking sound and a yell from Finn beat her to it ‘I’m guessing that’s not the problem here, you ass,’ a strong sounding female voice said. A minute after that before Clarke had chance to think of anything else to say a new pair of hands was rubbing her back ‘Clarke was it,’ the female voice asked ‘can you get up?’

Sighing slightly she did as she was asked and Clarke saw Raven was crouching beside her with an older looking woman with worn features who she remembered sitting at the back of the car with that Shaw guy, as she recalled he had said she was Dyoza. She didn’t say anything but Dyoza nodded and smiled all the same ‘now,’ she began ‘I’m guessing that little show just triggered something for you Clarke but it wasn’t real and whatever your remembering right now can’t hurt you.

‘How are you all so sure it wasn’t real,’ Clarke asked smiling slightly at Dyoza and Raven deciding not to address the other part of Dyoza’s statement.

‘Well do you really think stuff like that just happens,’ Finn cut in still being every much the ass he seemed to be. Raven though had seemingly had enough of it though because she abruptly got up upon hearing this and moved in his direction, Clarke could hear tense whispering but she didn’t much care to listen choosing to concentrate on Dyoza. 

‘That guy is an ass Clarke,’ Dyoza said frowning looking over Clarke’s shoulder at what she presumed was Finn and Raven arguing ‘but he’s not wrong stuff like this doesn’t happen outside of the movies but also Clarke I know what that sort of thing really looks like and trust me that was fake.’

‘Really,’ she asked her curiosity about this overriding everything else in this moment.

‘Yeah, really Clarke,’ Shaw said appearing now ‘Dyoza here is a former bad ass.’

‘What do you mean former Shaw,’ Dyoza laughed looking up at him briefly and then turning back to Clarke. ‘He’s right though,’ she added ‘without getting into it Clarke I have a lot of experience, to the point that if there was some kind of psycho running around this place I’d be able to protect you.’

Smiling at this kindness Clarke stood up now brushing herself down slightly as she did trying to clean herself off ‘where are we now anyway,’ she asked. 

Only now did everyone actually start to really look around and take in were the rollercoaster car had dropped them off. There was a small clearing of bare dirt around the track and the place the car had stopped but beyond that there was an actual grave yard. There were tome stones, spindly trees and other creepy looking plants and to top it all off there was even a layer of mist on the ground that was being generated somehow. The graveyard was only set up over a small area, the wire fence that marked it’s boundary’s was clearly visible a short distance away from the group and the lights of the rest of the festival could be seen beyond it but the overall effect of the graveyard definitely left them all with the creep’s.

‘Well isn’t this something,’ Shaw said after a minute’s tense silence clearly trying to break the tension that was in the air now. ‘Look Clarke there are cameras,’ he continued after a minutes more silence when no one else said anything gesturing at her to draw her attention and then pointing at several box’s that were strapped to a few of the trees, they were clearly cameras so someone was watching them. 

‘Yeah, Dyoza,’ said adding on to what Shaw was saying ‘there are cameras everywhere so if there really was some psycho running around the festival I’m sure people would see and shut things down, call the police and all that.’

Clarke smiled as Dyoza said this, she seemed to be a really nice woman who had a good sense of people, she was about to say as much and that Dyoza had made her feel better. However before she could speak Finn cut in ‘well that wouldn’t necessarily have to be the case,’ he said in a mocking voice ‘if that guy really was a psycho and really did kill that ass hole with the beard for all we know he could have friends who are taking care of that.’

This statement struck a nerve with Dyoza ‘do I have to hit you again,’ she shouted turning to face him ‘because I will.’ Clarke could tell this was a genuine threat and so could Finn from the looks of it because he didn’t say anything else and just looked at his feet clearly cowed by Dyoza. ‘Now,’ she continued ‘I’d suggest if you have nothing constructive to say while you are in my company you don’t speak,’ Dyoza hammered home this point by continuing to glare at Finn after she had finished speaking to make sure he understood she was serious.

Clarke looked from Raven who was sending her an apologetic look as well as looking really embarrassed to Finn who was still looking at his feet to Dyoza who was staring him down and finally to Shaw who was looking around the graveyard clearly trying to figure out there next move. ‘Does anyone have any ideas about what we are supposed to do now,’ she asked the group, deciding it was best for them to start moving forwards and let other matters drop, at least for now.

‘Well I think were supposed to walk through the graveyard,’ Shaw shrugged, pointing at a cobbled path that wound through the graveyard away from the roller coaster which was just visible through the mist.

‘Makes sense,’ Raven nodded moving forward and beginning to walk along the path, she made a clear point to get some space between her and Finn, she was definitely not happy with him right now.

‘Come on,’ Dyoza began ushering everyone forward ‘we should keep together.’

‘Yeah,’ Shaw said agreeing with Dyoza as they all began to move ‘I’m sure there are things waiting to jump out at us all.’

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at that, it was certainly an understatement in her mind and that was sure to be made clear to Shaw before too long. As they walked through the mist and the general creepiness of this graveyard that had been made up for their group Clarke looked around at everyone taking them all in, they were all looking around into the mist trying to be ready for any jump scares that were waiting for them but there was something different about the way Dyoza was doing it. Dyoza seemed more focused than the others, more sure; it felt like her scanning gaze would catch anything before it happened which peeked Clarke’s curiosity.’

‘So Dyoza,’ she began as they started to get close to the end of the graveyard which was made up to look like the front of some creepy cabin ‘what does bad ass mean exactly?’

‘Well,’ Dyoza said smiling not stopping her scanning of the graveyard ‘without getting into it too much Clarke let’s just say I have a fair bit of experience with real life and death experiences.’

Clarke was about to ask about this but just then they all reached the creepy cabin and the wooden door that was set inside it but that wasn’t what gave her pause it was what was next to the cabin. The fence that surrounded the grave yard ended at one corner of the cabin they were now standing in front of and standing just behind the fence were two figures dressed exactly like the one they had seen earlier. They had the same robes, same copper helmets the same everything, they were like carbon copies of the one they had just seen seemingly stab someone but this time one of them was visibly holding a large pare of wire cutters. 

They were just standing there right now watching them quietly so they all ended up doing the same just staring back at them. They were, all of them waiting for someone to make a move none of them wanting to be the first person to do so. None of them needed to wait long though because after barely a minute Finn in a rather self-satisfied voice said ‘I guess your both here to cut through the fence and kill us all.’ The figure who was holding the wire cutters seemingly took that as an invitation and without saying a word moved the wire cutters into position and started cutting through the links of the fence one after the other.

Raven

‘We have to get through here,’ Clarke practically screamed banging at the door of the cabin that was apparently locked while one of the figures on the other side of the fence continued to cut away at the fence at a slow but steady pace.

Raven looked from Clarke who was still trying to force her way through the door and get in to the pretend cabin they were in front of to the whole in the fence that was getting steadily bigger and then back again really unsure what to do here. It wasn’t that she believed that this was really happening exactly, she didn’t think masked killers were really coming for them but she did understand why Clarke was panicking and there was a certain doubt growing within her as well. After a bit of thought Raven took a step towards Clarke who was now throwing the things that were in front of the cabin around trying to find a way through the door looking briefly at Dyoza as she did so who had positioned herself between the group and the two figures in a protective stance, her plan had been to say some words of comfort but once again Finn ruined this plan.

‘Come on Clarke,’ he began actually rolling his eyes as he spoke ‘there wasn’t anything in there little grave yard nothing jumped out at us so those two,’ he said gesturing at the two figures and the steadily widening hole ‘must be it, there what’s meant to scare us at this point of the festival, this is all part of the game.’

‘So what,’ Clarke spat turning around briefly to glare at Finn but then turning back to continue looking for a key to the door ‘either way you should help me, you know play the game,’ Clarke said this last bit in a rather mocking tone but it got her point across.

‘She’s got a point dood,’ Shaw said moving forward from where he had been standing next to Raven and beginning to kick over flower pots that had curiously black flowers growing in them.

Shrugging seemingly submitting to this point Finn moved forward himself starting to rummage through boxes of gardening tools but Raven didn’t follow suit she remained where she was just looking at the front of the cabin. ‘If this is a game they would want us to be able to figure out a way through in time,’ Raven whispered to her self-looking every which way trying to figure this problem out and hopefully figure out a way through the door. ‘But even if those two aren’t part of the game,’ Raven continued still whispering ‘this door would still be part of a game so the same logic applies, there must be clues about how to get through the door.’

‘I’d get a move on you guys,’ Dyoza said now with the slightest sense of urgency creeping into her voice ‘I don’t think it’ll be long until there through now and either option considered for who they are we don’t what that.’

This created a greater sense of urgency with the others feverish searching but Raven more or less ignored Dyoza continuing to look at the details of the cabin. It was quite simple with a wall of wooden planks and a solid wood panelled door in the middle, what the others were looking through were the sort of things you’d expect to find outside a cabin, flower pots, gardening tools, empty box’s that kind of stuff but Raven doubted that was where the solution to getting through the door was. Turning Raven looked back at the graveyard but then turned back frowning if the solution was there they would never find it in time so she might as well assume it wasn’t there.

‘Where are we not looking,’ Raven asked her self-looking back at the cabin and the others remembering what she knew was the key to solving this kind of mystery. When a magician pointed at a spot and told you this is where the magic happens the real trick is happening somewhere else, they were just trying to distract you. This sort of puzzle was always simple, the answer whatever it was wasn’t complicated, everything else was just distraction which was the trap the others were falling for right now so where weren’t they looking. There were the walls of the cabin but they were just plain boards so that wasn’t it, the roof of the cabin was too high to reach so that wasn’t it either so that just left the door it’s self which just looked like a door, Raven was about to give up but then she spotted something.

The door was just an ordinary wood panelled door but there could be something to the door frame, quickly Raven moved forward and started examining the door frame as fast as she could. It was more or less just long pieces of smooth wood holding the door in place however as Raven looked at the top right corner she saw that the top of the doorframe wasn’t made of one piece of wood and was in fact made of several many of which appeared loose. She immediately started pressing at them and on the third try the piece of wood came away in Raven’s hand and she saw right away there was a key attached to the piece of wood.

‘I’ve got a key,’ Raven shouted just as Dyoza yelled that they were through. Turning Raven saw the masked robed figure that had been cutting away the links of the fence beginning to pull a section away so there partner could step through, feeling a blast of fear shoot through her Raven quickly turned back around and put the key into the key hole just below the door knob. There was a clicking sound right away which was a relief because it was then that she heard a yell from Clarke that they were through, spurred on by this Raven pushed the door open and moved forward into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that left things off somewhere exciting.
> 
> Now when it comes to Clarke it occurs to me that having her panicking the way she is might be putting some people off but bear with me OK I have an overall plan there and I promise you it will make sense by the end. Also characters like Bellamy or Octavia are separate from the main focus of the fic right now but again give it some time, they’ll end up connecting.
> 
> Final as always please leave your thoughts on this chapter, I would love to hear what people think.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thank you to the attention people have been paying my Halloween fic it is really gratifying to see people reading my fic. Now there’s going to be all kinds of death and violence in this chapter so be warned things are going to start getting intense now and that’s only going to keep happening. As always please comment I really like hearing what people think of my writing and I’d also be really interested here what if any ideas people have about what’s going on at the festival.

Murphy 

‘Well isn’t that something,’ Murphy laughed looking up at the hole in the sealing they had come in through that now looked like a solid ball of flame. 

‘That’s an understatement,’ Atom the guy who had been sitting next to him and that Bellamy guy said walking up to him ‘it kind of feels like we all just fell into hell.’

Murphy couldn’t help but snigger at this because it was kind of an understatement. The large room they were now standing in which had no obvious exit was almost completely black with the only sources of light being the fire above their heads and several other small sickly yellow lights sunk in to the floor at odd intervals. A large room of darkness like this probably would have been scary enough, but on top of that there was the whole no obvious way out bit and the room was full of black white masked statues so the whole place was really creepy. 

‘Well I’m sure this is some ones hell,’ Murphy nodded at Atom looking past him at Bellamy who had taken charge of the effort to find a way out of here. That guy was a real alpha male Murphy could tell, when one of the two girls sitting up front Fox had overreacted to the little show that had been put on before this ride had started he had stepped right in to calm her down. Bellamy hadn’t actually said if he thought that attack he apparently hadn’t seen was real or not Murphy had noticed but he had made a big show of calming Fox down and taking charge, it wasn’t like that bothered Murphy he didn’t want to be the one to do that but it did make him feel a little exasperated.

That girl Fox her friend Harper and the other guy in the group Monty were all following Bellamy’s lead now and it all just felt a little cliché to him. Sure people with a take charge attitude did exist and that was Bellamy from what Murphy could see but it did seem weird to him to be watching a guy take charge in a seemingly life or death situation, it was almost like he was watching a movie.

‘Well I don’t think it’s his hell,’ Atom remarked seeing where Murphy was looking ‘I think he’s enjoying this a little too much.’

‘You think so,’ Murphy smiled looking from Atom who was frowning now to Bellamy who was currently tapping at the walls of the room in his search for a way out and back again. He might not care about being the one in charge it was why he worked for the guy he did but Murphy guessed Bellamy taking charge was bothering Atom just the littlest bit.

‘Yeah,’ Atom nodded still frowning ‘I bet you he just loves those guys following his lead.’

‘Sure,’ Murphy said rolling his eyes as his suspicion was confirmed, maybe this guy wouldn’t be the most enjoyable person to hang around with this Halloween night he thought. Looking around the room he saw that Monty and Harper were inspecting each statue one after the other looking for clues, Fox was on her hands and knees inspecting the floor and Bellamy was still inspecting the walls. Monty seemed to be going for it with that Harper girl so he didn’t want to interrupt that and Fox seemed a little too innocent for him so that left Bellamy as the only other choice for someone who Murphy could hang around with.

‘You and I should probably get involved Atom,’ he said giving an excuse and then Murphy moved forward walking over in the direction of Bellamy. ‘So, any ideas,’ he asked reaching him moving to stand beside Bellamy as he tapped experimentally at the walls that were just a mass of blackness as far as Murphy could make out.

‘Sadly no,’ Bellamy sighed clearly frustrated stopping with his tapping and moving to face Murphy ‘this kind of thing isn’t really my strong suit.’

‘Really,’ Murphy said confused now ‘earlier when we were talking about the festival it kind of felt like you knew your stuff about this place.’

‘Well,’ Bellamy shrugged grinning a strained kind of grin ‘I have done stuff like this before Murphy and I do know about the kind of things the festival is known for but that doesn’t necessarily mean I’m good at puzzles are anything.’ 

‘That’s fair,’ Murphy nodded shrugging himself now ‘I’m sure you have experience though, you must know what to look for.’ Murphy wasn’t exactly the kind of person to be giving pep talks but this was all a game of sorts one with some kind of prize at the end and he would like to win so he needed Bellamy here on his game.

Their conversation didn’t go any further though because just then the girl Fox made an excited almost chirping sound which drew everyone’s attention towards her. Turning with Bellamy Murphy saw the small slender brunet pointing at a hole at her feet jumping up and down out of excitement ‘I found it,’ she chirped ‘I found it.’

In spite of everything Murphy found himself smiling as he and Bellamy along with the others apart from Atom who was still stubbornly refusing to get involved walked towards Fox. He was a fairly cynical guy, as a general rule Murphy didn’t much like people who had been sheltered from the real evils of the world but there was a certain innocence in this girl that was endearing.

Reaching Fox Murphy looked at her feet and the hole there; it was fairly simple just a rectangle in the floor that led down to a horizontal shaft that ran under the floor which reminded him of the air vents you saw on TV but it was without a doubt the way out. Murphy heard Bellamy and the others praise Fox about finding this and then Fox say it was Bellamy who suggested where they should all try looking but Murphy more or less ignored this choosing to concentrate on the hole instead, there were two possible directions they could go when they got on their hands and knees and got down there so there was a question there that needed to be figured out.

As Murphy thought about this and started to look around the room a bit he noticed something that was off. ‘Hay Bellamy,’ Murphy said drawing his attention wanting a second opinion ‘could you stand here please.’

‘What is it,’ Bellamy asked as he did as Murphy had directed, he didn’t need to explain though because as he did Murphy saw recognition on Bellamy’s face. There was a moment of silence while he thought about this but then Bellamy spoke again looking over at the element of note as he did ‘that’s odd.’

‘Yeah,’ Murphy nodded back, several of the statues lined up with where the small passage that had been revealed ran under the floor and the others lined up with those forming a kind of grid in the room. That was with the exception of two of the statues that didn’t line up with the others, one that Atom was standing close two was more or less right next to another and the second which was closer to the rest of them was standing between two others something that was repeated nowhere else. ‘Do you think there’s some kind of clue,’ Murphy began thinking maybe there was some kind of clue on those statues they might need to win this game they were playing but as he said this Bellamy grabbed his hand stopping him.

‘Wait,’ he began sounding scared now ‘was that one always there,’ Bellamy asked pointing at the one of the two that was closer to them all drawing everyone’s attention to it.

Looking closer at the statue Murphy did realise what was going on here but it was too late Bellamy’s question at pushed things to the for front. The two individuals that had been pretending to be statues revealed then self’s to be real people and more than that they took off there masks revealing copper helmets just like the one the guy from earlier had been wearing. They weren’t wearing white robes they were dressed in tight fitting black clothes that looked really durable but they were definitely with the guy from earlier, at least that was what they were supposed to think Murphy realised. 

In spite of the hissed warning Bellamy sent him Murphy took a step towards the figure that was closest planning on calling whoever was under that mask out on their performance and saying he wasn’t convinced by the deception they were trying to pull off. However as he stepped towards the figure who wasn’t moving Atom beat him to it going after the figure he was more or less standing right next to shouting about how none of this was real and nothing’s going to happen, no doubt trying to pull people’s attention away from Bellamy. He proved to be wrong though because the moment his hands touched the figure they pushed back, shoving Atom with such force he was sent flying backwards.

‘Murphy,’ Bellamy immediately yelled as this happened grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him back as the figure which was closest to the rest of the group slowly advanced on them. Murphy could handle himself in a fight but he did as Bellamy said moving backwards acting more on instinct than anything else, he didn’t know if this was real but he had doubts now and that had him in a state of shock.

‘Get in the hole,’ Bellamy shouted at the others as the two of them moved backwards. There were protests in regards to what about Atom but the others did as Bellamy directed moving behind him and Bellamy and then towards the whole getting in one after the other.

Murphy and Bellamy didn’t really move though, there was a slow movement backwards but they and the figure had gotten into some kind of staring match with the figure in front of them. None of them was really willing to be the one to try and make the first move Murphy could tell, no doubt they all understood they all knew how to fight and weren’t sure how to begin he realised which was why Murphy risked steeling a glance at Atom. He wasn’t faring well the figure was dodging every punch he tried to throw and every time he managed to get up he was pushed to the floor again, clearly these two knew what they were doing Murphy thought looking back at the figure in front of them.

‘What about you two,’ Monty shouted now from behind them speaking from the hole from the sound of it ‘and what about Atom, they might,’ he didn’t finish his sentence but his meaning was clear.

‘Just get down there Monty,’ Bellamy yelled as the figure in front of them took a step forward and they took another step backwards. He didn’t respond to Monty’s other question though, the unspoken one of whether or not to leave Atom behind and make a run for it but Murphy could tell it was on his mind.

‘What do you think,’ Murphy whispered as he and Bellamy continued there staring match with the figure in front of them and Atom continued to fail to be able to turn the tables with the one he was going at it with, testing the waters as it were.

‘I don’t know,’ Bellamy whispered back ‘how good in a fight would you be?’

Murphy could tell where Bellamy was going with that question, he was wondering if he could take this guy in front of them while he went and helped Atom. He didn’t know what he believed right now about all this but Bellamy was clearly acting as if this was all really real and it wasn’t some kind of messed up game. If it was a game leaving Atom would just mean he lost which Murphy would be fine with but if this was actually happening the outcome would no doubt be worse for Atom, hence the conflict he was feeling right now.

Normally Murphy wouldn’t have cared either way, he had always been someone to look out just for himself and that was that, but the whole question of what was really happening here had him stuck in his mind thinking things over. What was happening did seem too absurd to actually be happening but it also did all look rather real so Murphy was having difficulty figuring it all out and that was creating a lot of conflict in his mind. However that conflict ended the moment Atom hurled a series of rather uncalled for insults at him and Bellamy demanding they do something, he was hardly going to try and help someone who used that kind of language no matter what was going on here.

‘Screw him,’ Murphy said under his breath to Bellamy ‘I’m not risking shit for him, I’m going to make a run for the hole I’m quick I bet I can make it before this guy has chance to react then you can follow me.’ He didn’t wait for Bellamy to respond to this Murphy didn’t want to give him a chance to argue, in a quick motion he swivelled around and more or less flung himself towards the hole and he was close enough to make it inside as well. He landed inside the air vent style tunnel with a fud that momentarily stunned him but Murphy immediately felt arms pulling him down one direction of the small space, looking up he saw Monty’s face as he and the others pulled him to safety. Safety from what he didn’t know real danger or safety from losing a game but safety none the less.

Bellamy

As Bellamy pushed himself into the crawl space bellow the floor of the room he had to send a dozen well placed kicks upwards at the arms that were grabbing at him in order to get in there effectively. Doing this did mean he was able to get inside but those gloved arms did come back down grabbing at his legs which meant he had to continue kicking or at least trying to kick but thankfully it wasn’t just him down here.

‘Come on Bellamy,’ he heard Murphy shout as his arms appeared under his arm pits pulling him backwards.

‘I’m trying you ass hole,’ he yelled continuing to try and move his legs free from the hands holding tight to them. He appreciated Murphy helping him but he hadn’t forgotten how he had just chosen to abandon Atom and force him to do the same something he did not approve of.

The motions of them being there with him trying to get his legs free, Murphy pulling at his back and the others trying to help yelling and pulling as well continued for a few minutes but eventually is legs were freed. Once they had done this they quickly all moved backwards down the crawl space away from the hole as a copper helmeted head appeared in the hole looking at them. The figure didn’t move into the crawl space though because as the figure stared at them moving away from them there was a sudden strange sound kind of like a cross between a hiss and a raw and then they quickly disappeared moving away from the hole back into the room. 

‘What the,’ Bellamy began slowing slightly as he heard this looking back at the hole.

‘What was that sound,’ he heard Harper call from somewhere up front ahead of him in the crawl space as the grouped slowed to a stop as a unit, being seemingly safe from danger for the time being. 

Bellamy tried to think how to answer that question but he wasn’t sure what to say however a new set of sounds soon made that a non-issue. A series of sickening tearing cracking sounds reverberated down the crawl space from the hole at them which were soon overshadowed by a series of ear splitting screams. The sound sparked a sickening feeling in Bellamy’s stomach which was made worse when he heard Fox start to really panic because of these sounds; this wasn’t the place though he thought so he pushed that feeling away and started to push the group forward.

‘Move,’ he hissed pushing at Murphy who was a head of him ‘whatever is happening here they’ll be after us next.’ It was true, Bellamy had no doubt that those two would be down here soon enough coming after the rest of them so he needed to get everyone moving as quickly as possible. Thankfully that was what happened people started crawling forward as quickly as they could and after a few minutes of crawling Bellamy heard shouts from up a head that they had found a possible way out.

Bellamy didn’t even hesitate he pushed the group forward shouting at them to take the chance pushing at Murphy’s back side, he needed them to move quickly. Again this is what happened so before too long Bellamy was pulling himself out of a small opening into a passage way of curved iron which had a layer of ankle deep black water on the floor. Where the previous tunnel they had just gotten out of had been reminiscent of an air vent or a crawl space this new passage was clearly made to be similar to a sewer, another scary locale to be sure. It was bigger though so thankfully they were all able to stand up right so in spite of having to stand in ankle deep water Bellamy preferred this; he was a reasonably tall guy so small spaces could be a problem.

‘What was all that,’ Fox screamed now drawing everyone’s attention beginning to panic again.

Bellamy made to calm her down but Harper beat him to it drawing the girl away from the others and starting to whisper to her. Bellamy would have tried to help but Monty moved in front of him demanding an explanation as to why he had just left Atom back there. ‘I didn’t have a choice,’ he defended speaking instinctively ‘Murphy’s the one who made a run for it after that there was nothing I could have done, I didn’t have a choice, I had to run.’

‘Is that true,’ Monty spat turning immediately to face Murphy who was scowling at the two of them, he clearly did not liked the current direction of conversation.

‘Yeah, it’s true, but so what,’ he countered ‘the guy was an ass hole and besides this is all a fucked up game.’

‘I don’t think it is guys,’ Bellamy sighed upon hearing this eyeing Fox as he spoke worried about how much she would panic when he said what he was about to say. ‘After you ran off Murphy,’ he continued choosing his words carefully as people moved to look at him ‘the one that was going after Atom took out a knife, and he started, he started too,’ Bellamy didn’t say it but everyone knew what he was getting at.

‘It could still be fake,’ Harper of all people said walking back over to them with Fox trailing behind her countering what Bellamy had just said ‘maybe Atom was a plant or something.’

‘I thought of that,’ Bellamy said ready for this ‘but I saw them draw blood, they slashed at his hands and face and I saw them cut into him and draw blood, I don’t know how they could have faked that.’

‘They can do a lot with makeup and stuff,’ Monty said now joining in ‘I mean look at films like the thing or the fly.’ Bellamy frowned people were clearly struggling to believe that this was all happening, in fairness it was a hard thing to except but he had to get them to believe in what he was telling them.

‘Either way,’ Fox said now her voice rising ‘I want out.’ Moving over to a camera that was set in to the sealing next to one of the small lights that were dotted around above their heads she shouted she wanted out saying that if this is all a game she wants out now. The moment she did this everyone waited silently to see if anything would happen but when a few minutes passed and nothing did Harper moved over to Fox who had started screaming again and did her best to calm her down.

‘Well,’ Bellamy said eyeing Monty and Murphy meaningfully ‘don’t you think that proves there’s something going on here, something more than some silly game.’

‘It doesn’t actually prove anything Bellamy,’ Murphy argued ‘there’s no telling how long it might take for them to pull someone out of this place.’

‘Yeah,’ Monty added on ‘what’s more likely some crazed death cult has killed the people who should be watching through the cameras or that it takes them a little bit of time for them to pulls someone out, absence of proof isn’t proof of anything.’

‘Seriously,’ Bellamy said rolling his eyes at these guys, sighing he looked over at Fox who was clearly panicking a lot and back to the others, this wasn’t going to be easy. ‘Look,’ he began slowly not really sure what he was going to say to everyone however before he could say anything else a strange buzzing sound started to echo around the passage way and the water around there ankles began to vibrate. ‘What’s that,’ he asked looking around at everyone’s confused faces and back and forth at both directions the passage went but all he saw was blackness.

‘I don’t know,’ Monty began answering Bellamy’s question ‘maybe,’ he started to say but he didn’t get any further though because that was when they all heard the scream.

‘Octavia,’ Bellamy yelled back immediately acting on instinct recognising the sound of his sisters voice as she screamed for help. Forgetting everything else he moved back and forth only moving a few steps either way trying to listen for which way her screaming was coming from, as it turned out he didn’t need to figure this out though because a moment later Octavia appeared out of the darkness and ran right into him. The force of the impact sent both of them tumbling to the floor and they landed there with a splash but Bellamy didn’t care about getting wet as long as he could see Octavia was safe.

Octavia on the other hand barely reacted to seeing him though, quickly scrambling to her feet and making to carry on running, she only stopped when Bellamy got up and grabbed her hand pulling her back keeping her there. ‘O,’ he shouted ‘what’s wrong, what is it,’ as he spoke Bellamy gave her a once over, apart from being drenched she looked fine but he did also note that there was a lot of red splattered across her clothes which he was going to need to ask about.

‘Bellamy,’ Octavia began seemingly surprised to see him here looking from him to the others who were looking at the two of them with clear shock on their faces. Bellamy was about to ask where the people Octavia had been with were, it seemed like a good question to ask but that question soon disappeared from his lips as his sister started to pull him forward away from the way she had come. ‘We need to get out of here Bell,’ she said urgency clear on her voice ‘we all need to get out of here,’ she added addressing the others ‘it’s coming.’

‘Why,’ Murphy asked cutting in not sounding convinced he should take Octavia seriously. Bellamy moved to face Murphy and defend his sister on this point however he ended up not needing to do that because just then the vibrating in the water around all their ankles increased dramatically and a sort of roaring sound started coming from the direction Octavia had come from. This change proved to be enough for Murphy plus everyone else because they all started running forward away from the roaring and a moment later Bellamy followed suit running after them with Octavia by his side.

As everyone ran forward the water around there feet steadily vibrated more and more and the roaring got louder and louder but that was comparatively manageable. Loud noise at their back vibrating water that was spitting and splashing in their faces now was all something the group could power through as they ran but when the animatronic sea monsters started to jump in and out of concealed compartments at them, that proved to be difficult bridge to cross. They were clearly robotic and were certainly part of whatever the festival had planned for them to experience but the constant opening and closing of doors which contained all sorts of scary creations proved to be really disorientating for everyone.

As they ran everyone one quickly became concerned with dodging these animatronics while also not losing pace with everyone else, no one in this moment wanted to fall behind and meet whatever was making that roaring noise. They were all so consumed by this in fact that none of them noticed when a door opened close to Fox and instead of one of the animatronics one of the copper helmeted figures dressed in black like the ones from earlier jumped out and pulled the poor girl inside the compartment behind the door which immediately closed again.

It took them all a minute to realise what had happened but the sound of muffled screaming soon drew their attention. Bellamy quickly rushed over to the closed door as the others screamed and shouted about needing to do something to save Fox who they could still hear screaming. Octavia on the other hand shouted back that they didn’t have time and that none of them wanted to see what was coming after them, Bellamy would have argued with his sister on this point but when Fox’s screaming on the other side abruptly stopped he realised it was over for the girl.

‘She’s right,’ Bellamy shouted over the sound of the roaring and the others protests turning around to face them all ‘there’s nothing any of us can do for Fox now and we all still need to get out of here.’ There were words of protest in response to this and insults that were directed against him and Octavia but in spite of this Murphy, Monty and Harper all turned around and started running again Bellamy shared a brief glance with his sister here but they both soon started running again as well. Whatever choices they might be making or have made to get to this point it was clear that the choice they needed to make in this moment was to keep running so that’s what they did.

Clarke

Following after Raven Clarke along with everyone else rushed through the door of the cabin or whatever it really was and the moment Dyoza was through who was bringing up the rear she slammed the door shut and shouted at them to find something to barricade it. Acting on instinct Clarke grabbed at the side of a glass cabinet that was next to the door and pulled, it was full of all kinds of glass science equipment so it was heavy but Dyoza quickly grabbed at it as well so it soon tumbled over on its side blocking the door.

Backing away from the now blocked door with Dyoza Clarke watched as the door started to move back and forth quickly banging at the back of the cabinet that was in the way now. After a few tense minutes it stopped though and everyone gave a sigh of relief but this moment was short lived however because there was a sudden sort of hissing roaring sound that came from the other side of the door which made them all take a step back as the banging started again.

‘OK we need to find a way out of here,’ Clarke said quickly urgency in her voice turning away from the door to look at the others primarily Raven, she had been the one to figure out the door so Clarke decided she was the one to stick too. As she spoke Clarke gave the room a once over in order to assess a plan of action, they were all now in what would be regarded as the classic mad scientist lab. There were work benches with equipment strewn across them, cabinets with all kinds of things in them lining the walls apart from a large mirror that was on one wall and there were strange contraptions hanging from the sealing, so not a big improvement from the graveyard.

There wasn’t an obvious door or way out though besides the one they had come through and that wasn’t an option so Clarke started moving around the room gesturing for people to start looking as she moved however Finn spoke and stopped this from happening. ‘This isn’t what you think Clarke,’ he said looking at her like she was a small child which Clarke really didn’t appreciate ‘this is just a game,’ he drew out this last part emphasising each word individually which only made Clarke more angry. She was about to respond to this but ignoring her glaring at him Finn cut across her before she could speak, looking up at one of the cameras that were overhead he shouted that she was panicking and that he thought people should come and take her out the game.

Nothing happened though there was a moment of silence were the only sound in the lab was the sound of the banging at the door while everyone waited to see if anything would happen but when nothing happened Clarke turned on Finn her anger over riding all other emotion in this moment. ‘Well,’ she snapped glaring at him ‘no one’s coming, do you believe me now you idiot,’ Clarke took a breath here but then continued ‘and besides Finn do you really think the people running this place would go to these kinds of lengths, I’m not even sure it’d be legal to fake something like this.’

‘Did anyone actually read that release or whatever it was they made us all sign, because I know I didn’t, there’s no telling what we might all have ok’d,’ Finn countered glaring right back at Clarke and looking around at the others. ‘It’s not easy to get one of these,’ he continued gesturing at the platinum pass round his neck ‘Raven won our tickets, there pricey, worth the kind of money that buys you a real experience.’

‘Fine,’ Dyoza said now ‘if you’re so sure this is all a game Finn how about you pull that stuff away from the door and let them in,’ as she spoke Dyoza pointed at the door which clearly still had the figures behind it ‘if you’re so sure it’s only actors out there why don’t you do that.’

‘Are you on board with this now,’ Shaw asked sounding surprise by this challenge ‘I thought you thought this is all a game.’

‘I don’t know what I think right now,’ Dyoza sighed turning away from Finn to look over at Shaw who was standing next to a cabinet full of jars which were in turn full of some sort of green fluid ‘but what I do know is that I’m in no hurry to find out who’s right here.’

‘Well then,’ Clarke said gritting her teeth as she spoke, she really wanted to prove this point to Finn now ‘how about we all start looking for a way out of here.’ As she said this everyone looked at her expectantly ‘I don’t know where we should start looking,’ she sighed ‘Raven figured out the door to get in here, if you want ideas though the cabinets and the work benches are probably a good place to start or maybe there’s something in the sealing.’

With these suggestions out there Clarke started moving going through the motions of opening a cabinet and looking through it ignoring Finn as he started arguing that there were probably people watching them through the mirror that was on one of the walls. Clarke was really too angry though to pay him much attention though, he had talked to her in a really dismissive way, sure he had seen her panicking and everything but still Finn had acted like she was a child and she didn’t like that. Holding on to her anger in order to let it drive her and distract her from other things Clarke pushed her self forward looking in cabinets trying to find something she could show the others but all she found was more mad scientist type stuff.

Eventually Raven joined her helping her go through the cabinets while Finn continued to argue with Dyoza and Shaw, now he was suggesting that they might be plants and could possibly be in on everything. Clarke did listen to this part her curiosity peeked but Raven spoke drawing her attention away, ‘you seem different than you were a minute ago,’ she remarked as they both examined a set of test tubes.

‘How do you mean,’ Clarke asked frowning as she gave up on the test tubes and moved on to the next cabinet.

‘Well,’ Raven began clearly embarrassed by what she was saying ‘you were really panicking earlier but now,’ Raven trailed off in to silence here but Clarke understood her meaning.

‘Well,’ she sighed wondering why they needed to have this talk now ‘Finn kind of distracted me a bit, he got me angry and right now that’s what I’m trying to hold on to plus I’m still trying to find a way out of here so I wouldn’t say I’m that different.’

‘I’m sorry about him,’ Raven said sighing her self-looking embarrassed as she spoke ‘he can be,’ she tried to say but Clarke grabbed her hand stopping her.

‘It’s fine Raven,’ Clarke said trying to be firm with her in this moment ‘besides if anyone should apologise here it’s Finn.’ Clarke looked over at the others as she said this Finn and Dyoza were still arguing but Shaw had started examining the things hanging from the sealing now, that guy really was a piece of work he just seemed unwilling to let anything go.

‘So tell me about that guy,’ Raven asked now changing the subject ‘it was Bellamy wasn’t it?’

Again Clarke thought it was a weird time to be asking this sort of question but Clarke couldn’t help but blush at the mention of Bellamy, she really hoped he was OK where ever he was right now. ‘Well like I said,’ Clarke began ‘we were friends but we lost touch when I went to college, he wasn’t able to go you see, money troubles,’ she rolled her eyes as she said this it was a stupid thing to stop someone being able to go to college as far as she was concerned.

‘Did you two want to go to the same college though,’ Raven asked grinning.

Clarke didn’t have chance to respond to this though because the sudden sound of an axe being swung and splitting wood brought everyone back to the situation they were all actually in and made it clear were there attention needed to be. Turning to look over at the door Clarke saw it shake violently as cracks started to appear in it and the tip of an axe began to appear in the cracks. ‘You believe this is serious now Finn,’ she screamed at the top of her lungs at him before turning back to Raven ‘there’s got to be some way out of here,’ she said seriously starting to rummage through the cabinets again.

‘No shit,’ Raven said starting to pulls stuff out of the cabinet urgency clear on her face, Clarke could tell Raven was a believer now, she believed there really were killers out to get them.

‘This doesn’t make any sense,’ Clarke heard Finn say as she chucked sample jars out of the cabinet his voice shaking his resolve about this all being a game was obviously slipping. She didn’t have chance to remark on this because a moment later Shaw made an excited sound immediately drawing her and everyone’s attention to him.

‘Look at this,’ he shouted over the sound of splintering wood and more strange roaring then Clarke saw him pull at one of the contraptions hanging from the sealing and the moment he did a sealing panel came away with it revealing a shaft going upwards and the beginning of a ladder.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief upon seeing this but Finn was the first to speak ‘well done Shaw,’ he said rushing forward jumping up and grabbing the ladder beginning to climb. 

Clarke looked over at Raven as Dyoza voiced her thoughts saying ‘chivalry is dead,’ she felt a pang of pity for Raven having her boyfriend do that but a bigger wood splitting sound drew her attention. Turning Clarke saw a robed arm appear in a newly made hole in the door, as she turned back around Dyoza again voiced what she was thinking ‘we need to get out of here,’ she said ushering her and Raven forward.

Raven was taller and able to reach the ladder so she went first pulling herself up, Shaw wanted Clarke to go next but she could tell he wasn’t the strongest guy in the world so she made him go next instead helping to push him upwards. Once she had done that before Clarke could say anything else she all of a sudden felt Dyoza grabbing her around the waist and pushing her upwards, ‘you’re next Clarke, that’s final,’ she shouted as the sound of breaking wood echoed around the lab. This stunned Clarke slightly so she did as she was directed grabbing the bottom rung of the ladder and pulling herself up which was easy enough for her. Once she had climbed up the ladder a bit Clarke looked back down expecting to see Dyoza climbing up after her but what she saw instead was the sealing panel being put back in place, she paused for a second here but Clarke knew what this meant and there was no time to argue so she looked upwards and kept climbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we lost a few characters that chapter, I hope that didn’t affect anyone too much but with the kind of fic I am aiming for all that stuff did need to happen. Now this is a Halloween fic but this will be the last chapter I post before Halloween so I just wanted to say don’t worry I will still try to post chapters after Halloween which I hope goes great for everyone by the way. Last always please leave your thoughts, I would love to hear what people think of how things are shaping up.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we are, I hope that got things off to a good start for you guys. There won’t be to many chapters in this fic it’s mostly me trying to write some Halloween fun for our heroes so I’m not looking to draw it out. Again please share your thoughts with me I would really like to know what people think and if I’m on to something I will but more effort in to this fic.


End file.
